


A Love Worth The Wait

by Mergmitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Nyssara - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nyssara, nysara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmitch/pseuds/Mergmitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the untold story of how Nyssa Al Ghul and Sara Lance it's the first chapt of many. However if you like it let me know! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Worth The Wait

My life up to a couple years ago had been great. I had a great family, an annoying pain in the ass sister yes but I loved her nonetheless. My father and I weren't super close but he was a great man. My mom, well my moms the only one who even knows I went on that stupid boat trip that spent my entire life into a spiral. It's funny how one moment, one decision, one person can change the entire trajectory of your life. If you had told me I'd be stranded at sea for the second time today 5 years ago. Well I would have thought you were crazy. It's funny how life happens I've been stranded for God knows how long, can't remember my last meal. I'm also pretty sure Oliver's dead. So much has happened, so much has changed if I survive this great. It's the after math I'm worried about. I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I'm hungry, weak, and alone. As Sara finally made it to the shore to weak to even stand up she crawls to a higher spot away from the tied a yellow canary stayed with her she didn't understand why but it gave her hope. She stayed there for a couple of days until a strange group of people came to her. Sara had never seen anything like them. There was a beautiful dark haired woman with a dark veil over her half of her face, she also had a hood in what seemed to be like a black and red armored suit with a bow in her hand and a quiver on her back. Along with a sword attached to her side. There were also 3 men With her they all had the same weapons and same dark black hoods with dark veils around there face the only difference was each had a different amulet around his neck to distinguish who they were. I remember it clear as day I can barely breath, I was so weak, and scared I thought I had already died it felt like my own version of hell. I prayed and wished and hoped to die I was begging for death. Then it happened she showed up. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She walked up to me and asked me for my name I couldn't give her an answer. I couldn't even speak I was so weak. The yellow canary still standing next to me the strange woman didn't even scare her off the canary was my protector. The woman smiled at the canary and said I shall call you Ta-er al-Safar. It means the canary. The women shouted in Arabic and the next thing I knew her and one of the men were carrying into town. The woman took me to an inn where she fed me and protected me. Finally when I had built enough strength to talk I asked her. "Who are you?" After a long pause the woman answered. "I am Nyssa Al Ghul Heir to the demons head. I must take you to my father so he can decide what to do with you. First you must eat and sleep and regain your strength. You need to be in descent health when you go before the demons head" As Sara tried to understand fully what was going on she was in a strange room. She had no idea even where she was. She knew she would never understand it . She began wondering if death had been the better alternative. However this strange young woman intrigued her. She was drawn to Nyssa in a way she had never felt before. After there first meeting she couldn't get her out of her head. She craved and desired to know more about this woman. So Sara did as she asked. After a week of gaining her strength back Nyssa came to her one morning. "Ta-er al-Safar pack your bags. It is time for you to face your judgement in front of Ra's Al Ghul the demon head.Your fate is now up to him I've done all I can for you. I have protected you as much as I can the rest is up to you." Sara still having no idea why they called her that listened to the woman like she had since the day they had met. Nyssa was unlike anyone Sara had ever met she captivated Sara when Nyssa was around everyone and everything else fades away she could only hear or see Nyssa. She had never felt this way about a woman before but it was definitely something. As Sara packed her bags and followed Nyssa into this huge corridor there was a strange man in so many layers I was sweating just looking at him he also had more Jewelry on than my mother. As I stood next to Nyssa she took my bags and placed them next to her. I tried to watch what was going on in front of me but I couldn't all I could do was watch Nyssa out the corner of my eye. I just needed to know what she was doing even with Mr. Scary and intimidating everyone in front of me. When she was around I could feel my innocence rushing back. Right before I finally focused on what was going on I noticed a very panicked worried look on Nyssa's face as I looked in front of me. I heard, "My name is Ra's Al Ghul I am the demons head, I have killed more men than you can count I have struck fear into the eyes of lions, no man can defeat me. Why should I accept you. What do you have to offer me?" There was a small athletic built man standing in front of Ra's and his throne he was shaking in fear speechless. That was the last thing he ever did as Ra's ordered his execution he couldn't train a man filled with fear. Next thing I know I hear the strange man call, "Ta-er al-Safar." Nyssa pushed me forward. I walked in front of him and I got the same speech as the guy in front of me. "My name is Ra's Al Ghul I am the demons head, I have killed more men than you can count I have struck fear into the eyes of lions, no man can defeat me. Why should I accept you. What do you have to offer me?" I know that I'm suppose to be scared and intimidated by him but I'm not. I couldn't help but find this whole situation hilarious. I was shipwrecked thought dead basically got kidnapped by some looney toon on a boat found my friend tried to save him got stuck in the middle of the ocean again with my friend probably dead and now. Well now I stand before some guy who smells funny in a huge robe in front of a throne wearing more jewelry I've ever seen on a person calling himself the demon head. asking me why I should join him, what am I even joining? As Sara thoughts rambled all she could do was laugh at the situation. She didn't even try and stop herself she wasn't scared of death she had run In with it too many times she embraced it now. "Nyssa, take your guest back to her room. Get her clean clothes and a warm meal you start her training tomorrow understood? As Nyssa ran to me she handed me my bag and responded. "As you wish father." I followed Nyssa back to my room. I wanted to ask her a million questions but I asked her just one at least for now. "What does Ta-er al-Safar mean Nyssa?" Nyssa looked at me with the most beautiful eyes, I didn't even know such an emotionless glare could be so beautiful but Nyssa mastered that skill. It was very rare I ever saw life in her eyes and it was usually only when i was around. "Do you remember when we found you?" Sara thought for a moment, "not really." Nyssa stood up and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. "Well when we found you God bless you're soul. You were very weak, scared, alone terrified. When I walked up to you there was a yellow canary standing next to you as if protecting you. She was sweet and innocent like your laugh. I named you Ta-er al-Safar because I wanted you to always remember you have a protector and that you can be a protector to others. Nyssa placed her hand on mine for a brief moment I looked into her eyes and saw warmth. I saw she had a soul that she had a heart. When I saw that in her I devoted to myself and to her to be her Ta-er al-Safar to be her hope, her protector I was going to be the one who brought out her light, her heart her soul. I wanted to be the one to teach her about love and about life. Even if all I had experienced was darkness I would be her light. I would protect her, I would be her canary and only her canary.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at this so be gracious. If you have any advice or tips awesome. Would love some feedback.


End file.
